Corrector Yui en el Mundo Real
by The Animanga Girl
Summary: El profesor Inukai ah estado experimentando para poder traer objetos y personas de la RedCom al mundo real. Como reacccionaran los correctores? Que peligros y emociones puede tener el mundo real? No es One-Shoot. Yui& ? Lean y comenten... EN HIATUS!
1. Un Gran Logro!

**_Corrector Yui no es mío, solo uso los personajes para divertidme, y hacerlos sufrir un poco. Todo le pertenece a Kia Asamiya. Aun que si ahorro lo suficiente tal vez algún día lo compre ^-^_**

_Algunos Meses después del último capítulo de la segunda temporada…_

**Red Isla Vacacional**

"Ah, que bien que ahora si podemos tomarnos unas buenas vacaciones" dijo Control mientras se quitaba la camisa y se ponía bronceador.

"Si" dijo Eco "Sin tenernos que andar preocupando porque alguien este amenazando la RedCom"

"El futuro no indica ningún peligro próximo" dijo Ante mientras se cambiaba al traje de baño algo que hizo que control se quitara sus gafas por reflejo. "Control, ni siquiera pienses en decir el comentario que ibas a decir o Rescue va tener que cuidarte el resto del día" añadió Ante con un guiño

"Ammm" Control se mordió la lengua pensando que cuando Ante hacia una amenaza la cumplía.

"Nada mejor que ponerse a tomar un poco de sol!" Grito Fallow mientras se tiraba en la arena. "A todo esto, donde esta Paz?"

"Creo que Paz fue a escalar la montaña a meditar un poco, no a de tardar en volver" contesto IR con unos lentes de sol

"Y nuestros compañeros humanos?" pregunto Rescue con algo de preocupación.

"No han de tardar, recuerda que el tiempo pasa más rápido en la RedCom que en el mundo real" murmuro IR "Las chicas dijeron que irían a casas de Yui, y de ahí llegarían aquí"

"Rescue deja de ser tan preocupona" dijo Freeze "Se te harán arrugas prematuras, y ni todo el conocimiento de Virus te las va a quitar." Continuo Freeze mientras colocaba cinco ventiladores y aparatos de refrigeración a su alrededor, preguntándose por que las playas no podían ser frías.

"Muy graciosa Freeze" dijo Rescue mientras se dirigía al agua junto con Eco

"A todo esto, donde esta Syncro" pregunto Control, "No lo he visto en todo el rato..."

"Llevo todo el día sentado aquí, Control" dijo Syncro desde debajo de una palmera, poniendo el espejo abajo.

"Syncro!, de verdad estas aquí, como no habías dicho nada pensé que todavía no habías llegado" dijo Control

"Que te sucede, Syncro?" Pregunto Fallow "Te comió la lengua el gato? Has estado demasiado silencioso…"

"Solo estoy pensando" dijo mirándose de nuevo en el espejo.

Control y Freeze se voltearon a ver con cara maliciosa y se acercaron lentamente a Syncro como si fueran espías y dijeron al Unisonó

"Más bien estas pensando en Yui"

"Que...Que...de que están hablando? "Dijo Syncro poniéndose del color del traje de Control.

"No tienes que ocultar nada, creo que todo el mundo sabe" dijo Control tratando de despeinar el cabello de Syncro.

"Excepto la mocosa de Yui, siempre tan distraída" suspiro Freeze pellizcándole la mejilla.

"No tengo idea de que..." comenzó a decir Syncro mieras quitaba las manos de Freeze y de Control de su espacio personal.

"Hola a todos!" Grito Yui que se acercaba con Haruna y Ai

Freeze y Control solo voltearon a ver a Syncro, que se había quedado paralizado

"Hola chicos", se acercó Yui para saludar al grupo, "De que hablaban?" pregunto con inocencia. Syncro pensó en decir algo completamente diferente y dar el tema por muerto, hasta que Control se le adelanto "De ti"

Syncro se quedó más congelado que cuando el virus Bugles lo ataco

"De mi?" pregunto extrañada Yui. Antes de que Control dijera algo más incriminatorio y con poco tacto, Freeze se adelanto

"Si, nos preguntamos cuando iban a llegar, pensamos que ya habría pasado un año aquí antes de que llegaran" dijo fingiendo molestia

Syncro volvió a respirar

"Oh, lo siento por eso, pero teníamos que quedarnos a limpiar el salón y esperar a Ai, eso nos demoró un poco" dijo poniendo una cara adorable.

La tarde siguió sin "interrupciones" de parte de los correctores. Ya había pasado casi dos días en la playa, pero en la tierra ya habían pasado alrededor de 9 horas. Así que las chicas ya debían de regresar antes de que acabara su tiempo. Estaban en la fogata para despedir a las chicas. Control cantaba con su guitarra, de derecha a izquierda estaban Ante, Freeze, Rescue, Eco, Paz, Fallow, Syncro, Yui, Haruna, Ai e IR. Yui estaba tan emocionada viendo las flamas y escuchando la canción de Control que ni siquiera noto cuando los correctores, (Instruidos por Control) se comenzaron a ir, dejando solo a Syncro a Yui y a IR. Este último no captaba las indirectas, hasta que llego Eco y lo jalo de la oreja. Un quejido de IR alerto a Syncro que ya no había nadie más que ellos en la fogata. Y ambos estaban sentados muy juntos

"Esta me las pagaran" pensó Syncro "En especial tu Control" pensó mientras el color se le subía a las mejillas.

Mientras tanto en la cabaña a Control lo recorrió un escalofrió, antes de que pudiera preguntar Ante lo miro. "Control, cuando las chicas se vayan, te recomendaría huir"

"Algo así me esperaba" dijo Control "Pero después me lo agradecerá" dijo poniendo pose de héroe.

Yui seguía absorta en la fogata, y al pobre de Syncro le estaba dando una crisis nerviosa.

" Le digo o no le digo? De que le saco platica? Sentirá algo por mí? Se dará cuenta que estamos sentados muy cerca? Me mandara lejos por acosador?" Todas estas preguntas se juntaban una con otra en la cabeza de Syncro, así que decidió ir tranquilo mientras le acomodaba un trozo de cabello a Yui detrás de la oreja.

"Yui..."

Apenas Yui volteo y todos los demás correctores, hasta IR, los estaban viendo con binoculares cortesía de Paz. Excepto Ante, y AI la primera estaba viendo con su bola de cristal, y Ai, solo miraba de reojo a Ante.

"Que le estará diciendo?" pregunto Eco

"Tal vez algo muy romántico" suspiro Rescue y Haruna

"Porque no los dejamos en paz?" Sugirió Ai

"Si, dime Syncro" dijo Yui completamente densa

"Yui, lo que pasa es que..."

En ese momento sonaron los ComCom de todos. El pobre Syncro se quedó como piedra mientras contestaba a la llamada del ComCom.

"Profesor Inukai" dijeron los correctores al mismo tiempo

"Chicos necesito que todos vengan a la sala de Chat en este momento, acabo de hacer un hallazgo sorprendente"

"Vamos enseguida profesor" dijeron todos al unísono.

"Profesor", dijo Control "Tiene usted la capacidad de elegir el momento para ser inoportuno"

"Porque lo dices Control?" preguntó el profesor completamente extrañado.

"Le explicamos después" dijo Rescue.

**Sala de Chat de los Correctores**

"Muy bien chicos, como sabrán eh estado experimentando en la virtualización de objetos al mundo real" dijo orgullos el profesor

"Creo que de algo así me entere" dijo Syncro realmente sin poner demasiada atención, concentrado en mandarle dagas a Control.

"Pues bien, parece que todo ha dado resultados!"

"En qué sentido profesor?" pregunto Rescue

"He podido mandar objetos que solo existen en la RedCom al mundo real"

"QUE?" Dijeron los 11 correctores

"Primero intente con objetos inanimados, como rocas o juguetes, después trate con pequeñas plantas y animales..."

"Que profesor creí que habíamos dicho que nada de experimentación" dijo Eco

"Tranquilo Eco, ninguno salió lastimado, como les decía, después cree pequeños software con vida, y después de calibrar las maquinas, bien, finalmente llegaron completos. Así que mis queridos correctores podrán visitar el mundo real"

Todos se quedaron anonadados

"Pero claro tiene sus riesgos, solo se puede estar 10 horas reales en el mundo real, si no su cuerpo comienza a descomponerse y regresa muy dañado a la RedCom. Así que quien quiere ser el primero?"

"Que hay de nuestros poderes?" Pregunto Ante "Funcionaran en el mundo real?"

"Solo a pequeña escala Ante, tendrás visiones del futuro pero no tan exactas, Control seguirás siendo veloz, paro de una manera humana, los demás aun no puedo decirles que pasara."

"Y qué hay de mi profesor?" Pregunto IR, "Me quedare con esta apariencia?"

" Para tu caso IR, estoy construyendo una especie de androide para que puedas habitarlo, cuando vayas al mundo real así que tú de momento no puedes viajar al mundo real, pero cuando termine, podrás estar ahí el tiempo que quieras"

"Profesor, y como podremos regresar?" Pregunto Paz

"Basta que activen su ComCom o entren a realidad virtual"

"Como el líder yo quiero ir primero" dijo Control

"Primero necesito habilitar los ComCom de Todos" dijo el profesor "y necesito que las correctores humanas estén donde van a llegar"

"De acuerdo profesor" dijo Yui" De todos modo tenemos que volver antes de que pasen las 10 horas."

"En cuanto lleguen al mundo real, lleguen a mi laboratorio, creo que será el mejor lugar para evitar la atención del público"

"De acuerdo!" dijeron los tres correctores humanos mientras desaparecían. "Salida virtual!"

"Sera mejor que yo también me vaya" dijo el profesor," nos mantendremos informados por el ComCom" finalizo el profesor antes de desaparecer.

Hubo un memento de silencio

"Yo, como el líder, quiero ir primero" dijo Control

"Eso no es justo, yo como el más joven debería de ir primero" dijo Eco

"Yo quiero ir primero" dijo Fallow quiero probar mis poderes en el mundo real

"Alto, vamos a ir todos, no?" pregunto Rescue "Así que para que pelean?"

"Deberíamos de hacerlo a la suerte" sugirió Ante

"Eso no sería justo, tu sabes que va a pasar" se quejó Freeze

"Prometo no mirar hacia el futuro" dijo cruzando los dedos sin que los demás lo notaran.

"De acuerdo me gusta la idea de Ante, que tal si IR es el mediador?" dijo Syncro , sabiendo que Control no le pondría resistencia a lo que Ante dijera.

"Bien pensado Syncro" dijo Control, ceo que estar conmigo ha fortalecido tu sabiduría

A todos se les puso una gran gota en la cabeza

"Listo" dijo IR mientras sacaba un pequeño sombrero saquen de aquí el orden que les toca, y no lo abran hasta que todos tengan uno, Listos?"

"Listos!" gritaron al unisonó

Según mis datos el orden quedo así

1.-Syncro

2.-Ante

3.-Recue

4.-Eco

5.-Fallow

6.-Paz

7.-Freeze

9.- Control

Todos estaba conformes con su lugar, menos Control, que a pesar de que se enfureció, se deprimió, lloro, negocio, no puedo cambiar con nadie.

"Lo siento Control, pero eso ni yo lo pude haber predicho" finalizo Ante

**_Bien, este es el primer Cap. de este FanFic : D Lo continuare si recibo por lo menos 1 review. Jajaja las cosas se pondrán mejor una vez que Syncro llegue al mundo real._**

Corregido por horrores ortográficos y mas!

Mayo 01 2013


	2. Nuevas Rivalidades

**_The Animanga Girl: Corrector Yui es mío :D_**

**_Kia Asamiya: U¬¬ En serio, no me digas..._**

**_The Animanga Girl: Pues si es mío_**

**_Kia Asamiya: Llamare a mí abogado…_**

**_The Animanga Girl: No...No hay que precipitarnos ^^U_**

**_Kia Asamiya: Entonces… tienes algo que decir…?_**

**_The Animanga Girl: Corrector Yui NO es mío_**

**_Kia Asamiya: :)_**

**_The Animanga Girl: Pero... la trama es mía!_**

**Hey Gracias** **Ilia94****wolf-fer** **kokoro kokuo****y a****Minami Tomoeda****por haberse tomado el tiempo de dar un review a mi historia, solo unas notitas antes de continuar con el siguiente capítulo.**

** tiene 16 años en el fic, se me hace una edad más apropiada si quiero meter algo de romance, considerando que Yui tenía 14 al inicio de la serie, puedo haber cumplido 15 en el transcurso y** **_algunos meses después_****, haber cumplido los 16.**

** experimento del profesor fue a espaldas de todos, y es/era considerado un proyecto TOP SECRET, ósea ahora solo cuatro seres humanos (Yui, Ai, Haruna e Inukai) y los correctores saben de proyecto en cuestión.**

** Review si leen: D**

**Mundo Real**

"Pueden creerlo?" decía Yui mientras daba vueltas por su habitación, mientras Haruna y Ai conversaban en la cama

"Quien diría que los adelantos tecnológicos llegarían tan lejos en tan poco, estoy segura que el profesor ha invertido mucho tiempo en esto..." dijo pensativa Ai

"Ya lo creo, él siempre ha considerado a los correctores como a su familia, sería como cuando va algún familiar a tu casa..." replico Haruna

"Si, pero me pregunto qué tan peligrosa podría ser esa información en oídos no deseados..." se preguntó Ai mirando sobre su hombro por reflejo.

Yui se giro a verlas con estrellitas en los ojos

"Se imaginan? Llevar a Eco al parque o a Ante y a Rescue de compras o a Fallow a los bufet del chef Kirsch o a Control a los videojuegos o..." Yui siguió pensando y hablando tan rápido que ninguna de los otros correctores le entendía.

"Parece una niña" dijo Haruna riéndose suavemente ante la felicidad de su amiga.

"Pero en navidad" completo Ai quien no puedo esbozar una sonrisa.

"Me pregunto si en el mundo real Yui se dará cuenta de tu-ya-sabes-que" pregunto Haruna en voz pensativa

"Si es distraída en la RedCom, de verdad la quieres ver densa a todo color?" dijo Ai suspirando

"Creo que hay cosas que no cambian" dijo Haruna finalizando.

Los ComCom de las chicas sonaron. Era el profesor Inukai preguntando su paradero. Las chicas respondieron que en la habitación de Yui, puesto que había sido una fiesta de pijamas, así que aunque aún era temprano, salieron de la casa sin desayunar, y aunque la mama de Yui las quiso detener, sabía que no había caso. Yui se excuso diciendo que iba a encontrarse con unos amigos que venían de "fuera".

Las chicas ni siquiera notaron el camión en la casa vecina de Yui.

Mientras tanto el papa de Yui que estaba desayunando al ver a Yui tan emocionada, no pudo evitar hacer una plegaria para que los "amigos" que vinieran de visita fueran puras chicas. Llegando a la casa de profesor Inukai el profesor las llevo al sótano que parecía más un laboratorio que la parte subterránea de una casa. Había un cuarto con un gran proyector, una pared blanca y un cristal que parecía protegerlas de algo el cristal tenía cuatro huecos, tamaño ComCom.

El profesor les dio un par de gafas muy obscuras a las chicas

"La luz que emite el proyector es muy fuerte, si no se ponen las garfas pueden tener daño ocular por unos días"

"Y eso huecos profesor?" pregunto Haruna

Los diseñe para que puedan poner los ComCom, ya que se va a requerir de una gran cantidad de energía, y mi ComCom solo no pude dar tanta" explico

**Sala de Chat de los correctores**

"Insisto, Esto no es justo!" seguía gritando control desde una esquina, "Estoy seguro de que hicieron trampa"

"Control..." dijo Ante

"Control, porque no aprendes a _controlar_ un poco mejor tus berrinches?" dijo Syncro hablando muy feliz

"Callate pulgoso!" dijo Control mientras líneas de depresión aparecían en su esquina.

"No me digas pulgoso, nadie me puede decir pulgoso! Y menos ahora que ya no tengo aspecto de lobo salvaje!" dijo indignado y molesto Syncro

"Sabes, eso no es lo que oí alguna vez" dijo Control enigmático tomando toda la atención de los correctores.

"De que hablas?" pregunto Rescue muy atenta.

"Podría jurar que oí a alguien decirle algo diferente a otro alguien en cierta montaña de verano..." dijo levantando sus cejas.

Los correctores se voltearon a ver entre sí y luego voltearon a ver a Syncro. Syncro solo se volvió a poner congelado. Hasta que Freeze intervino.

"Creo que yo también oí una conversación semejante, algo así como 'Llámame pulgoso si quieres, a decir verdad ya hasta me está gustando tener este cuerpo'" dijo haciendon una perfecta imitación de la coz de Lobo Salvaje.

De nuevo, los demás correctores voltearon a ver a Syncro, ahora de un tono rojo-guinda. Antes de que pudieran seguir con la tortura la pantalla de la sala de chat se ilumino.

"Profesor Inukai!" dijeron al unisonó

"Chicos, estamos listos aquí en mi laboratorio para recibir a uno de ustedes, quién será el pionero?"

"Pues claro que yo pro..."

Unas miradas de hielo hicieron callar a Control, que se regresó a su esquina deprimido.

"Ajam" se aclaró la garganta el profesor, "por su reacción deduzco que no es Control quién va a ser el primero..."

"Seré yo profesor" dijo Syncro levantándose de su asiento

"Muy bien Syncro, necesito que te pongas frente a la pantalla y levantes tu ComCom"

Los correctores se hicieron a un lado para observar, excepto Control que seguía en una esquina todo deprimido, pero lo estaba viendo todo por el espejo que le había quitado a Syncro.

"El proceso comenzara en unos segundos reales, cuando veas que la pantalla se ilumina completamente blanca necesito que actives el comando de voz 'Corrector número dos, ESCAPE' Mucha Suerte"

Y así el profesor salió de línea, dejándoles aproximadamente 21.3 minutos, ósea 5 segundos reales (*1), listos para que los correctores siguieran torturando al pobre de Syncro.

**Mientras tanto en el mundo real**

"Que tenemos que hacer profesor?" pregunto Haruna

"El proyector hace prácticamente todo el trabajo, pero en cuento vean una silueta formarse usen el comendo de voz 'Descarga de energía'" dijo el profesor

Las correctores y el profesor se pusieron los lentes de protección y se pusieron en su lugar.

"Listas chicas?"

"Si" dijeron las correctores al unisonó

"Descarga de la RedCom...inicio...ahora!" grito el profesor mientras oprimía en el teclado algo así como la tecla "Esc"

Una luz muy grande ilumino el cuarto

**Sala de chat de los correctores**

"Entonces Syncro, no olvides respirar, y comer, y todo eso que hacen los humanos parara sobrevivir" decía Rescue mientras todos tenían una gran gota de sudor en la cabeza.

De pronto una luz inundo la habitación a raíz de la pantalla principal

"Este es el momento", pensó Syncro "Chicos, me voy, regresare en diez horas!"

"Nos cuentas todo cuando regreses!" grito Fallow

"Y recuerda que en la guerra y el amor, TODO se vale" Grito dramáticamente Control

Los correctores lo voltearon a ver con cara de que había perdido un tornillo

La Luz llego a su punto máximo y Syncro finalmente grito

"Corrector número dos...ESCAPE!"

Luego de unos segundos de la luz más intensa jamás, lo único que quedo de Syncro era el ComCom que llevaba en el pecho, solitario en el piso.

Mundo Real

"Ya viene el gran momento", anuncio el profesor

Nadie podía ver nada, pero si hubieran podido ver hubieran visto el cuerpo humano formarse en capas, primero los huesos, y luego los músculos, después la piel, y finalmente al cabello, las uñas y un poco de ropa. De pronto el proyector emitió un sonido BIP BIP BIP, esa era la señal.

"Ahora!" alguien grito

Cuarto voces al unisonó dijeron con una voz alta

"DESCARGA DE ENERGIA!"

Entonces todo había acabado en cuestión de segundos, y enfrente de la pared blanca quedo un muy mareado Syncro luchando por mantenerse en pie. Hubo un momento de silencio total, el primero en reaccionar fue el profesor Inukai que se acercó lentamente al mareado Corrector.

"Syncro, estas bien, puedes oírme, puedes decir algo?" le pregunto muy preocupado.

"Me...sien...toó... mar...e...re...ado" dijo el joven peli morado luchando por ponerse de pie.

Todo el mundo en la habitación se había petrificado, frente a ellos estaba una persona que solo había existido en puros ceros y unos, pero ahí estaba respirando con sangre corriendo por sus no-digitales venas, y diciendo que estaba mareado.

Finalmente Syncro recupero un poco la compostura, se paro derecho, solo con una mano sosteniendo la pared, parpadeo fuerte un par de veces, se tallo los ojos y miro a su alrededor, y vio que detrás del Profesor estaban Ai, Haruna y Yui con cara perpleja, alzo la mano y vio que en su mano izquierda estaba un ComCom parecido al de las correctores humanos, solo que el cristal era color verde.

"Ammm, hola?" dijo algo inseguro

Yui corrió a abrazarlo como cuando se la había quitado la apariencia del lobo después de que Ai había iniciado a la niña. Las otras correctores corrieron a su lado y hubo como 10 segundos de abrazo hasta que Ai menciono un detalle.

"No quiero arruinar el momento, pero ya te diste cuanta que él está en ropa interior verdad?"

Hubo como dos segundos de silencio y luego ambos se separaron como si los hubiera tocado una corriente eléctrica, y Acabaron en extremos contrarios de la habitación con la cara tono tomate.

Las otras dos correctores también se sonrojaron y se llevaron a la casi desmayada y sonrojada Yui al piso de arriba.

Syncro volteo a ver al profesor, quien estaba luchando por no tirarse al piso de la risa.

"No creo que sea tan gracioso, profesor" dijo haciendo una mueca

"Es que tu no lo viste" dijo sonriendo alegremente.

Syncro volvió a hacer una mueca

"Ven, sígueme, tengo ropa que te puede quedar" dijo aun con una sonrisa en la cara.

Arriba las chicas esperaban señales de vida del profesor y del corrector pero Ai y Haruna tampoco se podían contener la risa.

"No es gracioso chicas" dijo Yui que la acordarse se volvió a poner roja.

"Es que tu no lo viste" dijo Haruna

Paso unos buenos 45 minutos hasta que subió el profesor con un ya completamente vestido Syncro.

"Chicas, lamento haberlas hecho esperar, pero creo que le había errado a la talla de Syncro por una talla y pues..."

Salió Syncro con un pantalón de mezclilla que la quedaba bien, y un par de tenis deportivos, que parecía que le quedaban bien, entonces que era a lo que le había errado el profesor? Oh, claro en la camias que traía puesta, era una camisa polo, color azul verde obscuro que si bien se veía bien con la talla regular una talla más pequeña y con el físico de Syncro, pues digamos que les falto poco a las correctores para una hemorragia nasal. Incluso Haruna tubo que girarse y ponerse a pensar en equacions matemáticas.

"Chicas, me gustaría que guiaran a Syncro por la ciudad, para que conozca los alrededores y refine los comportamientos humanos, mientras tanto tengo que organizar los datos de hoy"

"Claro profesor" dijeron los correctores y Syncro que se dirigían a la puerta

"Y no olvides Syncro 10 horas...eso y, no olvides respirar" le dijo el profesor aun sonriendo.

"Porque todos me dicen eso?" pensó Syncro

" Bien Syncro a dónde quieres ir?" pregunto Yui

"Ammm, no sé, que se hace sin acceso a la red?"

"Ammm, podemos ir al parque de diversiones y luego a un paseo por la ciudad" sugirió Haruna

"Excelente idea Haruna" dijo Yui, "nada más divertido que el parque de diversiones!" exclamo Yui mientras se le ponían los ojos de estrellitas

"Primero tenemos que ir a la casa de Yui a recoger unas cosas, te molesta Syncro?" pregunto Ai

"Para nada, nada mejor que sentir el aire real con olores reales y sonidos reales." Dijo Syncro mirando al cielo

Comenzaron a caminar hacia la casa, y entonces fue cuando Ai noto que en la casa de su tía estaba estacionado un camión de mudanzas.

"Que estará pasando?" se preguntó, en cuanto el grupo se acercó vieron a una figura familiar salía de por detrás del camión

"Hola Yui, tanto tiempo sin vernos" se oyó un voz masculina fácilmente reconocible

Los ojos de Yui se volvieron corazoncitos

"Shun" dijo Yui con un suspiro, Syncro tuvo que reprimir una mueca

"Primo, no sabía que ya habías regresado a Japón" cometo Ai.

"Oh, hola Ai, como te ha ido? Me entre que le estuviste haciendo compañía a mi madre y te lo agradezco."

"No hay de que, todo ya está mejor ahora" dijo Ai recordando

"Me alegro" dijo Shun sonriendo

Entonces Shun fijo la mirada en Syncro, que estaba detrás de las chicas, y no pudo evitar hacer una mueca al notar que estaba tenso, como si estuviera listo para sacar una espada, o simplemente atacar.

"Creo que no nos han presentado" dijo Shun "Aunque tengo la idea que lo he visto antes, en un lugar con nubes..." pensó

"Ese sujeto no me da buena espina, alguna vez fue influenciado por Grosser "pensó Syncro "pero por otro lado yo también estuve... whoa! Un momento, concéntrate!"

"Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Syncro" dijo Syncro lo mas cortes que pudo extendiendo su mano

"Y yo soy Shun Tojo" dijo aceptando la muestra de cortesía

Lo que nadie noto más que Ai, fue que ambos apretaron la mano de otro, con sobre-fuerza, y prácticamente se podía ver las chispas alrededor de ambos...

Para la buena suerte de todos Yui nunca notaba ese tipo de cosas, así que realmente no le sorprendió a nadie cuando anuncio feliz

"Vamos ya al parque de diversiones!"

**Lo voy a dejar hasta aquí, porque si no me voy a escribir todo el fic en un solo capitulo, muchas gracias a quienes leyeron y a quienes mandaron un review...**

**Atte. The Animanga Girl**

**Corregido el 01 de Mayo del 2013**


End file.
